The present technology relates to a display such as a television, and an electronic unit.
A board including a drive circuit is mounted in a display such as a television or an electronic unit. In related art, such a board is fixed by tightening screws at four corners or more, and the cost of screws and working time for tightening screws are necessary. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-295738, while a mountain-shaped projection is provided in a downward direction on an L-shaped bracket, a metal through-hole is provided at a corner of a board, and the mountain-shaped projection is inserted into the metal through-hole to fix the board without screws.